Senshi of the Dead
by AussieRanga
Summary: Mutant lunar cats, a kidnapped moon princess and an undead army with a hankering for flesh is a recipe for disaster. Play as 4 of the Legendary Sailor Senshi as they battle endless waves of the undead to save their princess in this installment of zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo, Japan**

 **Minato Ward**

Senshi of the Dead

 **Map information:**

 **Playable characters :**

Minako Aino/White

Ami Mizuno/Blue

Rei Hino/Yellow

Makoto Kino/Green

 **Demonic announcer:**

Usagi Tsukino

 **Power Ups Avalable:**

Max Ammo: Refils your reserve ammo to the maximum capacity.

Insta-kill: Any damage done to zombies will kill them instantly, regardless of what round-Lasts 30 seconds.

Double Points: Doubles your points outcome-Lasts 30 seconds

Nuke: Kills all zombies currently on the map, will give all players 400 points.

Carpenter: Repairs all barricades on the map, will give all players 200 points.

Fire sale: Mystery box will spawn on every position on the map, and box rolls are reduced to ten points, rather than the usual 950 points-Last 30 seconds (The box needs to have move once for fire sale to appear.)

Zombie Blood: All zombies will ignore the player that is doused in zombie blood-Lasts 30 seconds.

Crystal Power, Make Up: The character who picks this up with transform into their retrospective Sailor Senshi Forms (Minako Sailor Venus, Ami Sailor Mercury, Rei Sailor Mars, Makoto Sailor Jupiter), this will replace all weapons and equipment with each Senshi's retrospective abilities, and will be immune to all forms of damage (excluding falling off the map)- Lasts 15 seconds.

Bon-firesale: Pack-a-Punch appears in designated spots around the map, and reducing the cost of the pack-a-punch from 5000 points to 1000 points. Can only be obtained by defeating Luna and Artemis without anyone downed by them – Lasts 60 seconds

 **Boss Rounds:**

The boss rounds will include mutated forms of Artemis and Luna. They are slow moving enemies, but to compensate they down players in one hit and they have a lot of health. Once they are defeated, they will always drop a max ammo. They will also drop a bonfire sale if no players aren't down by them. Luna and Artemis will begin to spawn starting from round 4,5,6 or 7, and will spawn every 5 rounds onwards.

 **Perk-a-colas available:**

Quick Revive: Revive downed players faster: 1500 (co-op)

Revive yourself when downed, can only use a maximum of 3 times per game: 500 (solo)

Juggernog Soda: Increases health. Takes 5 hits to be downed by a zombies rather than 2: 2500

Speed Cola: Reload weapons faster: 3000

Double Tap 2.0 Root Beer: Increases fire rate and bullet damage to zombies: 2000

Phd Flopper: Become immune to explosive splash damage and fall damage. When you dive to prone from a height that would normally damage you, it creates a mini explosion that damages all nearby zombies: 2000

Stamin-up: Makes you sprint as fast as you would if you were carrying a knife, regardless of what weapon your currently holding. Also Sprint for longer periods of time: 2000.

Deadshot daiquiri: reduces weapon sway, when you aim down sights, the aim assist will aim towards the head(this feature is absent from the pc version): 1500 (console), 1000(pc)

Mule Kick: Hold 3 weapons, if you go down you lose a weapon at random: 4000

Electric Cherry: When you reload it sends out an electric shock that damages all nearby zombies, the less bullets in the magazine when you reload, the higher the damage: 2000

Vulture Aid: All zombies when killed will either drop a small amount of ammo of points, also some zombies will have a green aura around them, when killed, the corpse of the zombie will emit a green aura, and when the player steps in this aura, it will deter all zombies until the aura disappears: 3000

Multitasking Tea: Reload while sprinting, fire from the hip while sprinting and move faster while aiming down sights: 3000

 **Other Buyables**

Pack-a-punch: Upgrades your weapon: 5000

Changes your attachments: 2000

Mystery box: Gives you a random weapon (Never gives you a wall weapon): 950

Wall weapons: You can buy weapons and ammo from chalk outlines from across the map: Price varies.

Doors: You can buy doors to unlock new areas of the maps: Price varies.

 **Buildables:**

(Item/Parts)

Zombie shield: Car door, hand trolley, bungee cords.

Turbine: Mannequin, Fan, Tail

Pack-a-punch machine: Body of the machine, legs of the machine, Sailor Moon's Silver crystal.

 **Elemental staffs:**

Ice Staff (can later be upgraded to Ami's Fist): Base of staff, Body of Staff, Head of Staff, Sailor Mercury's Transformation Item.

Fire Staff (can later be upgraded to Rei's Rage): Base of staff, Body of Staff, Head of Staff, Sailor Mars' Transformation Item.

Lightning staff: (Can later be upgraded to Makoto's Might): Base of staff, Body of Staff, Head of Staff, Sailor Jupiter's Transformation item.

Staff of Light (Can later be upgraded to Minako's Beauty): Base of staff, Body of Staff, Head of Staff, Sailor Venus' Transformation Item.

 **Weapons**

 **Wall Weapons:**

(Weapon name/cost/PaP name)

M1911/Starting pistol/Mustang and Sally

M14/500/Mnesia

Oylimpia/500/Hades

Ak-74u/1200/Ak-74fu2

Mp5/1000/Mp115 Kollider

Peacekeeper/1000/Destroyer Of Souls

AN-94/1000/Actuated Neutralizer 94000

Uzi/1500/Uncle Ga

Remington 870 MCS/1500/Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer

Claymores/1000/Cannot be upgraded

Semtex Grenades/1000/Cannot be upgraded

Bowie Knife/3000/Cannot be upgraded

Galvaknuckles/6000/Cannot be upgraded

 **Random Weapons (all cost 950 points)**

(Name/Pap Name)

FN FAL/EPC WN

Galil/ Lamentation

M27/Mystifier

Ak-47/Reznov's Revenge

KSG/Mist Maker

P90/P90xTreme

Scorpion EVO/Evolved Death Stalker

SIG P220 (Single)/The Endymion

SIG P220 (Dual Wield)/ Endymion and Serenity

Python/Cobra

Desert Eagle/Scorching Hawk

Intervention/Hand of God

Barret 50cal./Marco Annihilator

Striker/Strike-Out

LSAT/FRIST

RPK/ R115 Resonator

SMAW/LARGE

War Machine/Dystopic Demolisher

Ballistic Knife/The Krauss Refibrillator

Monkey Bombs/Cannot be upgraded

Ray Gun/Porter's x2 Ray Gun

Ray Gun mk 2/Porter's Mk 2 Ray Gun

 **Map Areas:**

Hikawa Shrine (Starting Area), Streets of Juban, Streets of Shiba Koen, Ami's Apartment Building, Shopping mall, Juban Municipal High School, Arcade, Command Center, Power Station, Hospital.

 **Begin Carnage?**

A/N: This was just the description of what the map that's in the following story. Also This is for Sailor Moon fans who have never played Cod Zombies in their life, for you to learn a thing or two. Anyway this is how the story will go, I will have the 'Intro' Cutscene Next Chapter and after that, every chapter will be one round. So stay tuned.


	2. Intro Cutscene

Senshi of the Dead

 **Intro**

In the concrete jungle known as Tokyo, there lays a Shinto temple known as the Hikawa Shrine. And at said shrine, a group of best friends are planning to have a slumber party, an event where girls can indulge in activities. Such as watching scary movies, listening to music. "Yummy!" Yells a certain blond haired girl. And of course, eating.

"Mako, this is delicious, you're awesome at cooking," says the blond haired girl again. She is Usagi Tsukino, she is a 16 year old girl in high school, and as you could guess she loves food. "You say that every time I make you something Usagi," Says Makoto Kino, a tall brunette who is in the same grade as Usagi and her friends. She cooks as a 'little' hobby of hers.

"That doesn't make what Usagi said any less true," says Rei Hino, the Shrine maiden who lives and works at the Hikawa Shrine. "Yeah, this meal you made is delicious." Replies another blonde haired girl, Minako Aino, known as the self-proclaimed goddess of love. "Thank you for the compliments," Makoto said.

"You know, after all the stuff we have been through, it's nice to do the things we love," A blue haired genius girl known as Ami Mizuno, whose IQ is rumored to be around 300. "That's kind of ironic, because you're not currently studying", Minako says to Ami. "I love hanging around you girls just as much," the bluenette replied.

What Ami meant earlier when she said "after the stuff we went through," she meant of what happens when these girls are not doing ordinary, mundane things. Because secretly, they are known as the Sailor Senshi, a group of legendary superheroines, fighting evil, supernatural forces, to protect the Earth and their Princess, who happens to be Usagi. And as Ami said, it's nice doing something other than fighting for the fate of humanity.

As darkness covers Tokyo as night falls, the girls have begun watching a movie, hoping to finish the night on a peaceful note. When suddenly someone knocks violently on the front door. Rei, who was initially spooked by the door bashing just like the rest of the girls, but got over it pretty quickly as she walks over to the door to answer it. "Were you expecting anyone at this hour Rei?" questioned Ami. "Not that I know of," Rei replied, "But whoever it is, it must be pretty urgent," she added on.

As Rei moved closer, the banging on her front door is getting louder, "Calm down, I'm coming," yelled Rei, feeling annoyed. As she moves closer to the door, she begins to hear more unnatural groans coming from outside the door, making her feel more and more uneasy. As soon as Rei opened the door so let out a loud gasp as she saw what looked like a human being but with rotting skin and Bright yellow eyes. Rei only caught glimpse of the creature for a second before she was pushed over by the creature. The creature began running for the living room while making screaming noises.

As the creature made it to the living room, the rest of the girls let out loud scream. The creature then grabbed Usagi, and then escaped through the window with Usagi in his arms. "USAGI!" The shocked girls yelled. But before they could chase after the creature, they were suddenly surrounded by more creatures like the first one.

"Are these things zombies?" Minako asked. Ami replied with "I'd say so." As the zombies slowly walk closer and closer the girls kept backing up until they bumped into each other. "This is not like us!" Makoto yelled with anger in her voice, "We will not go down without a fight!" Ami, Rei and Minako all nodded in agreement and then the 4 girls brought out the items necessary to transform into their superhero alter egos. Then all 4 of them rose up their items.

"Mercury Crystal Power," Ami yells.

"Mars Crystal Power," Rei follows.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," Makoto yelling louder then Ami and Rei.

"Venus Crystal Power," Minako is the last one to yell her phrase.

"MAKE UP!" The 4 girls yell in unison. A bright light filled with power glows, but then dies off quickly. "WHAT?" The girls questioned, they are shocked, they had not transformed. "Something's wrong!" Minako says with worry in her voice. "You think?" Makoto relied sarcastically. The girls are forced to resort to fighting with their bare hands, in their civilian forms. Doing something like that was no trouble for the girls, except for Ami. Out of the 5 inner sailor senshi she was the weakest physically and she has almost no training in hand to hand combat. As Sailor Mercury, she always attacked from a distance.

So Ami was having a bit of trouble defending herself, and it was not long until a zombie pushes her and pins her against a wall. "Ami!" The other girls shouted in concern, but the zombies around them forced the girls to defend themselves. As the fight raged, the girls a beginning to grow tired, because the zombies are seemingly never ending. Eventually a zombie tackles Minako and pins her to the ground. "Guys, help me!" Minako screams in terror, but the other girls were pre-occupied. Minako was beginning to think this was the end, until she heard a really loud bang. The zombie that pinned Minako to the ground was now lying lifeless. Several more bangs were then heard, and then all the zombies that were in the room were now on the ground.

Rei, Makoto and Minako looked around for their savior, and when they found out who it was, it would be the last person they would expect to fire let alone hold a gun, it was none other than Ami, holding an M1911 while aiming down the sights. She then proceeded to reload the empty pistol. "Ami?" Minako wondered shocked while she looked at a sight she thought she would never see, Ami Mizuno with a gun. "Why are you holding a gun?" Minako asked Ami. "A better question would be, 'Where did you get a gun?" Ami replied while pointing to a chalk outline of a pistol that was highlighted in blue. "You better get yourselves pistols as well, they will most likely return." Ami said to the girls with concern in her voice.

The girls then went up to the chalk outline, when each of them touched it M1911 appears out of thin air, and in no time at all, all four girls were holding their own pistols. The chalk outline then disappeared. The girls then heard zombie groans outside. They then prepared for the battle that was about to commence. "Don't worry Usagi," Makoto says, "We are coming to save you."

 **A/N: So I am not the best at writing, which is evident, so some constructive crittism would be nice. Also from here on in it will be: 1 Chapter = 1 round.**


	3. An Important Announcement and Teaser

This story will be put on an indefinite hiatus.

This story in my eyes is cringe worthy at best, and I would like to rewrite it someday.

But the main reason I am putting off writing this story is because Black ops 3 was released, and I discovered much of the Zombies formula was changed and made my story seem outdated as a result. I will rewrite this someday and the near future. So sorry to the one person who wanted me to actually update it. 

Anyway, with the release of the film adaptation of Batman: The Killing Joke, and re-reading the final chapters of the Sailor Moon manga have given me inspiration for a new fanfic, and no, it won't be a crossover. One of the Sailor Guardians will succumb to darkness after 'One Bad Day'.

The story will be called:

Sailor Moon: One Bad Day

Be on the lookout for it.


End file.
